User blog:WonderPikachu12/Sub-Zero vs Elsa. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
Oh, yes. I'm doing it. B) Winter special and all that shiz. :3 Wrote this in just one fucking day, holy shit. Hope it's good. xP Title cards by Noah because he's amazing and I love him. Frozen'' protagonist, Elsa, and fighter from the Mortal Kombat franchise, Sub-Zero, battle to see which of the two polar opposites is the better cryomancer. But it seems that they aren't alone in this battle of the cold...' Elsa Background: Her ice castle Sub-Zero Background: Outside of the Lin Kuei Palace Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQkr8E3BOBs Battle '''EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Elsa' (starts at 0:22) At first I took you for a real threat, but that was a Deception. In actuality, I'm against a babality, you're against a babe-ality Your rival's a wanna be Ghost Rider, while you're uglier than Baraka. I froze an entire kingdom, you're just a recolor frozen knock-off! And while you were being pissy about the death of your Bi-Han-sexual brother, I was busy being adored by millions and creating an Oscar-winning blockbuster. You're as spineless as the people you kill. You're all talk and no show. A crying cryomancer? Already? Honestly, you need to just Let It Go. I'm not just a Disney Princess, I'm a Queen and a hero. Just check your name. Your chances of winning are below zero. I was aimed for all ages, you're just played by 12-year-olds kids. I wanted to build a snowman, but it looks like I'm impaling one instead. 'Sub-Zero' (0:56) I'm not afraid to hit a girl, but you're too afraid to hurt anyone. Scared of your own powers, locked away from your own flesh and blood. I'll rip off your head, then send you straight to hell! I rep for all of Earthrealm; you just come from Arendelle. I'm avenging my brother. You ran away from your sister. Physically and emotionally fragile like a sheet of ice. Too afraid to get a blister? A Queen lost to a Prince Charming wannabe, then steps to a Grandmaster? Freeze you with my ice clone, and this will surely end faster. Once Upon a Time, Disney actually made good movies. Now I'll leave you with a Fatality; it'll be a Flawless Victory. You're as soft as a Marshmallow. This fight will be your last. You don't stand a chance when you step to MOR-TAL KOM-BAAAAT!! 'Jack Frost' (Background changes to a frozen lake and the beat changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88DA3JqP2yY, starts at 0:23) You want cold? I'm here to really make this battle frosty. Don't mistake me for your underling, Liang, I'm not one for hostility. You're just a crybaby. Revenge against a guy who wanted to protect you? Too blind to see that your brother was actually an absolute Noob? I hail raps on you fast, man, I'm way out of your class. I just kicked your ass, now it's time for me to nip at Elsa's. You should've stayed locked up! You can't defeat a man you just met, bitch! Go back to freezing your sister, you monster. I'll slay you like you're Pitch. For the First Time in Forever, you'll both learn to be bothered by me. An ass-assin against a Disney princess? That's something no one wants to see. The Guardian of winter, it's victory that I'm seizing. I know I spit it cold when I'm the personification of freezing! 'Ice King' (Music pauses while the background changes to the Ice King's castle.) How about an ice king? Ice King can- 'Lich King' (Background changes to the throne room inside the Icecrown Citadel and the beat changes to http://www.allroundabeats.com/beat-cold-days/, starts at 0:10) Go back to your penguins, old man. The true ice king plans to win. I'll make sure you feel my Wrath, for all life must end. A pathetic snow queen, a ninja, and a popsicle stick? Let this be your first lesson: you best fear me when I spit. I slay bigger raids of obnoxious teens than you Frost Mages daily. Sub-Zero, your series was so bad, they had to create the ESRB ratings! Don't pride yourself on Oscars, Elsa. You won that by default. And Jack, you're so scary, the worst you do is cover windows in frost! I will break you three as I broke him! It's time for you to face your plight. What's a fallen clan, some guards, and a lone spirit against an army of death knights? I'm the baddest bitch that any of you will ever fall beneath. You will bow down before your king! In the end, you will all serve me. 'Ötzi the Iceman' (Background changes to the Ötztal Alps and the beat changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2xp103EagQ, starts at 0:22) You four wanna talk cold? Try being frozen in ice for thousands of years, And I'm not talking Captain America shit, I'm the OG frozen warrior here! The tides have turned, like the ocean on Elsa's mom and dad. Lich King, you're only liked for bringing in an overpowered class! Smelt you all down like copper, then eat you up like meat and herbs. I spent my days taking long walks over hills and suffering from whipworm, But I'm still ready to take down posers who propose to prose the cold. I'm the oldest frozen man; no one knows cold like this old folk. Wandering through tundra, and you proclaiming to be great just lights my fuse! You guys think you're badass? I was covered in charcoal tattoos! I used to know bad bitches who spat so much colder, Then I took an arrow in the shoulder and got frozen over. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES! (The logo suddenly freezes cold.) V-V-VID-VIDEO...G-G-GAMES...VS...H-H-H-H-IS....TORY... Poll Who won? Elsa Sub-Zero Jack Frost Lich King Ötzi Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Category:Blog posts